Flirting At Work: The Aftermath
by TheLonelySoldier
Summary: Sometimes, things are not what they seem. Things at the ARC are changing, time is being altered at every turn. Will the ARC and its team members survive? (COVER MADE BY BUMBLEBEE96)
1. The Search

**A/N; There are a lot of twists and turns in this one, I hope this chapters good, fingers crossed. **

_November 19__th__, 2014 [We still have the same team.]_

"Go, go,go!" yelled a soldier to Captain Becker's left.

The door whooshed open as Becker and his men ran through, pointing each EMD around the dark and gloomy room. The glowing light hovering in the middle of the air was the only thing that the soldiers could see. Becker prayed that this was the anomaly they had been looking for, not just him and his soldiers, the team as well. He prayed that what they were looking for was right through this anomaly and he knew nobody would get in his way now.

His heart was slowly beating, his tongue gliding along his blooded bruised lips as he waited in silence. A small piece of hair fell against his face, the ends now starting to go grey. He swallowed down the harsh lump in his throat and focused his empty hazel eyes on the anomaly before him. Why did these sources of light in the air have to bring so much pain to himself and the team? What purpose did they have for the world? It wasn't energy; Phillip had already proved that theory wrong. Becker was left wondering why exactly these dangerous pieces of light were here, what purpose did they serve? Were they just there to take away the people he loved and cared about? Because that certainly did sound like death to Becker. The anomalies were a death sentence.

Becker lowered his weapon as he realised the anomaly wasn't starting to pulse, therefore nothing was coming through that gateway. Not yet, anyway. He noticed the sad glances his soldiers had gave each other, he didn't need pity but he did not have the energy to scream and shout anymore. The lights flickered on as his heart missed a beat, turning straight away to the doorway as Abby stood against it.

"Anything?" the blonde asked, the same sad smile appearing on her thin pale lips.

But Becker couldn't even think about shouting at Abby, her pity was a different pity. She knew how this felt and even though he knew that he could talk to her, he still refused. His face pale as a sheet, he answered her. "No, nothing."

Abby's head fell in surrender, her blonde hair covering all traces of her emotions. It was weird how Becker could read everybody's emotions but his own. He watched as Abby's limp body slumped against the doorframe, every day she looked thinner and thinner and her bones were looking even more defined. None of the team had really felt like themselves after what they saw, Becker knew Abby wasn't eating properly and Connor dived straight back into work. Becker himself could never sleep, only for an hour or two. Danny gave up all hope after two months and Jenny would cry almost every day.

"We won't give up, Abby." Becker spoke in his normal tough voice, and Abby's head slowly raised. The dark circles under her eyes suggested that she hadn't been sleeping well either, _join the club, _thought Becker.

Abby waited a few moments, she made strong eye contact with her best friend before she jolted over and hugged his side. Straight away, this had caught Becker by surprise. But soon enough he let himself wrap his arms around her, feeling the warmth of his best friend made him feel that little bit human again. His hot coffee breath fell against her neck, the strong sent of his aftershave just about overpowering the familiar coffee smell.

"It's going to be ok, Becker." Abby's small hand ran up and down Becker's back, comforting him the best she could. Becker slowly nodded, and straight away pulled away from her.

He turned around, clutching his gun to his side as he stared through the pieces of the anomaly, his finger twitching on the trigger of his weapon. He needed some alone time.

"Everyone out." snarled Becker, glancing around at every soldier and he had noticed that Abby had already left.

The soldiers left quickly, leaving the equipment exactly where it was. And after they all left, closing the heavy door behind them; Becker dropped his gun to the floor. Carefully sitting down, he was careful not to damage his ribs any further. His eyes stared into the very source of light that had taken Sarah from him, the silent tear rolling down his tiresome face.

**A/N: It's very short and jumping straight into the story line, but I thought I'd just get it started. **


	2. The Disappearance of Sarah Page

**A/N: Thankyou to Rubytronix for my review, I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I don't mind, if people don't want to review then that's fair enough, I just love writing and appreciate that you're reading and reviewing**

_December 24__th__ of 2013. (Before Sarah's disappearance.) _

"I can't believe we're working on Christmas Eve." Sarah sighed, as she lifted each foot one by one. She moved through the layers and layers of thick snow, wearing a pair of Becker's boots wasn't ideal for Sarah.

But the boots were good enough to stop her feet freezing over and anything of Becker's was good enough for her.

Becker held tightly onto his favourite gun, he made sure he always stood in front of Sarah in case a creature jumped up on them at random. He still felt scared for Sarah, even though he had been protecting her the best he could for three years. Six of Becker's men surrounded Sarah, and that still wasn't enough for Becker. Every few seconds, he would turn his head to check on her and she'd always tell him to stop worrying and that she's fine.

_But was Sarah really fine? Could Becker really save her every time she got hurt? _He wasn't sure, but he would sure as hell try.

"I suppose I would rather be at home spending time with you than being out here in the freezing cold." Becker glanced over his shoulder, a simple wink raised that cheeky smile on Sarah's face he loved to see.

The Captain couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked outside in the snow, the snowflakes hit and melted against her olive tanned skin. He loved her skin, he loved everything about her. To him, she was perfect.

Jenny raised an eyebrow as she followed Sarah, tranq gun in hand. "Do you two ever stop flirting?" she wasn't looking where she was going and almost fell in the snow, looking down as the arm of Danny wrapped around her small waist.

Becker snorted. "You've got room to talk," he glanced to each side of him, clearing his throat from the odd looks he was getting from his soldiers. "You know, with lover boy Danny."

Danny laughed a little too loudly for Becker's liking, but no one else seemed to be too bothered. "Jen keeps me on a leash."

"Too much info guys!" shouted Connor from the back; he could just about hear them. The wind whooshing past his ears left him with a disadvantage of not being able to hear much, now he kind of wished he couldn't hear a thing after that comment.

Abby grinned and swatted Connor around the back of the head, snorting loudly. "You always give everyone too much information about our sex life!"

Connor snorted and stared ahead, his famous grin appeared on his lips. "Now you're talking about it." That earned another slap around the head.

"Abs! Stop hitting me head that hurts! Stop!"

Becker gritted his teeth, he couldn't hear a thing with everyone shouting at each other. The Captain raised his weapon, searching the area around them. His tongue glided over his bottom lip, pure concentration in his Whiskey coloured eyes. He carefully stepped forward, in case he slipped on the ice beneath the layers of snow.

Becker raised his hand into a fist, signalling for his men and the team to stop. The whole place fell into a silence, and Becker's fist slowly fell to his gun. Gripping the gun tight, he was the first to move forward whilst he ordered the team to stay behind. He checked over his shoulder to make sure the team did as he said and stayed behind, they did. The only noise that could be heard was the cracks of the ice below them as Becker and his men moved down the deserted street.

Becker had realised for a Tuesday, the town was too quite. Normally people would be rushing around trying to buy last minute Christmas presents, but not even the birds were singing. He glanced to either side of him, two soldiers on his left and two soldiers on his right. He had an idea, this place needed to be checked completely.

"Hurst, Daniels, you're both with me. We're going to go straight ahead, do not break from me." Becker snarled as he turned carefully on his right foot, he chucked his favourite gun towards Sarah as she caught it in her hands.

"Sarah, I want you to stay with Hartland and Felix and check each shop. Connor, Abby, Danny and Jenny, you can look for the anomaly."

Sarah stepped forward straight away, her free hand gripped Becker's large arm. "But Becker, I want to go with you."

Becker stared down at her, the panicked look on her face made the soldier worry even more. He noticed the whole team was watching both him and Sarah, but he didn't care. Right at this moment, where he knew something could go terribly wrong, he didn't care about being professional. His hands touched each side of her cold neck, and what he did next was not expected from the taken back looks each team member had on their faces. He kissed her and then left, his two soldiers following after him.

Sarah stood there speechless, she refused to move from that spot. A jolt of electricity ran through her body and she didn't realise her eyes were still closed until Hartland tugged at her arm, pulling her in another direction as her friends walked back to where they came from. Sarah had a bad feeling about this, she did not like where this was going to lead.

X

Becker led his men forward, their boots trudging through the deep snow as they kept their eyes open for any sign of danger. Weapons aimed and ready to fire, Hurst and Daniels stayed close to Becker. The two soldiers glanced at each other every now and again, wondering what it was that had got their boss so grouchy and alert. Suddenly Hurst wrapped his tattooed arm around his own face, his boots sank in the snow once he stopped to take a breather. Walking in this weather was hard, the wind was picking up the snow with each gust. It was like some sort of snow storm.

"Captain, I think we should cover up!" Hurst shouted to the left side of Becker, the soldier's hand dived into his own jacket, pulling up a green scarf he had hidden in his clothing. Hurst tied the scarf at the back of his head, keeping his hand over his mouth as he watched Becker and Daniels copy his actions. Becker wore a black scarf over his face and Daniels a grey one.

Becker nodded and crouched down, shouting through the scarf. "Keep down, we can avoid the snow that way!" he pointed to Hurst, signalling for him to go in one direction and Daniels to go in another direction.

Becker took off further down the street, he came to a halt once he noticed a figure lurking in the snow storm. Who the hell was that? Becker's eyes squinted in concentration, trying to make out who the figure was. It was the first person he had seen other than his men and the team, it wasn't Sarah. No, it couldn't be Sarah. She was searching the shops with Hartland and Felix, and the body shape was completely different. Sarah was curvy and moved slowly, this figure moved fast and was way too slim. Becker decided to stay low, unnoticed in the storm. He took out his pistol, aiming the weapon in case the figure was somebody that was a threat.

It couldn't be Helen, Helen was long gone and lost in the past. Maybe it was Jessica Parker? He had remembered how he found Danny knocked out cold on the floor and a slim figure that Danny reported as a Jessica Parker running away. After that, Becker and his team couldn't find Jess. It was as if she was there in their lives and disappeared within seconds, she had vanished from existence. Becker had found no records of a Jessica Parker, no matches when Danny described what she looked like in an interview after the incident. She was just gone, and nobody ever found out why she was there in the first place.

Becker snarled in annoyance, his breathing became uneasy as the wind picked up its speed. It was beginning to get a lot harder to breath, he was struggling. The soldier lifted himself off of the ground and almost ran towards what seemed like a deserted snow cabin. The ice cracked below his boots and he was lucky to make it to the other side without getting his foot stuck in the ice cold water and tripping himself up. Becker crouched down low, intensively staring at the ice hoping that it wouldn't crack. The area around the cabin was full of snow, apart from the entrance that was guarded with deadly ice. _What was he thinking? He was Captain Becker, he wasn't scared of a block of ice. _Becker stood, carefully and quietly opening the wooden door. He didn't question why the door wasn't locked, somebody might have rushed out by hearing all the screams and shouts. If there was any, they hadn't even found a creature yet. Becker knew Scotland was quite, but not this quite.

He tugged down the black scarf that covered his mouth, slipping his fingers through the door, he didn't even slip as he crept inside the cabin. The door gently closed behind him, the wind screeched through the gaps in the windows and that was what caught Becker's attention first. He aimed his gun, his eyes fixed on the window as he moved towards it. The wooden floorboards creaked below him, but that didn't bother Becker. He stopped at the window, lowering his weapon as his breath fogged up the glass. The Captain watched the snow fall, in this type of situation, this is what Becker loved to see.

Becker closed the curtains, he hated to block out the beautiful sight of the snow but he couldn't risk anyone seeing him. He turned around and looked around the place, it was dark and gloomy. A desk covered in dust sat in front of him, nothing but an old diary sat there in peace. Becker had noticed the other windows around the cabin had been blocked off with long pieces of wood, and he didn't fail to realise that after he had walked through the door there was signs of forced entry before him._ Had somebody been using this cabin? _Somebody had been using this cabin, it was obvious and Becker's soldier senses were tingling. Grabbing the diary, without wiping the dust from the front cover, he opened it with curiosity.

It wasn't a full diary, much to Becker's surprise. All there was, was a small folded up piece of paper. The Captain used his free hand to open it, his weapon dropping back into his waist holster. Becker's eyes grew wide with shock and despair, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in front of him, was a picture of Sarah Page. There was nothing else, just a picture of _his _Sarah. Becker frantically searched through the diary, for anything else on Sarah or anything else at all. He could find nothing, no name for which the diary belonged to and no clue as to why this diary held Sarah's picture inside.

Becker knew this wasn't Helen's doing, Helen would have no interest in Sarah. And that was when the pure anger set in, his knuckles clenched hard enough to break through his skin. His face grew red with anger and he was trying his best not to scream and shout, he needed to alert the others.

Becker patched into the comms link, pressing his earpiece as hard as he could in case all he gave was a static order. "It's Becker, all of you need to meet me down the south side of the street! I repeat, down the street. You will find a cabin at the end, I'm here. Now move, that's an order!" he took a deep breath once he got back everyone's reply, and within minutes Danny, Jenny, Connor and Abby slammed through the door.

Danny bent down as he caught his breath, trying his best to speak. "What is it, Becker?"

Abby had noticed Becker's shaking hand and in all truth, she had never seen him so scared. The blonde stepped forward, placing her tranq gun into her holster. She reached out her hand, and took the diary from Becker. Touching his hand, she broke eye contact with him and stepped back to show Danny, Jenny and Connor.

Connor's jaw seemed to tighten once he had seen it. "I- is that who's I think it is?"

Jenny and Danny leaned over Abby's shoulder, the two of them had no clue what they were talking about. Was this diary important? Did this diary belong to an old team member? After Jenny's break from the team and the anomalies, she never asked to be briefed on what had happened with Helen and how she escaped through an anomaly that opened in the ARC and neither had Danny. That was all that they knew, and the room fell to a silence.

Until Hurst, Daniels, Hartland, Felix and Sarah burst into the cabin, the soldiers slammed the door shut from the bad weather outside as it attacked them with its furious winds. Sarah stared at the backs of Abby, Connor, Danny and Jenny. _Where was Becker? _Thinking the worst, Sarah pushed through the bodies of Danny and Jenny. She sighed with relief as she stared into the eyes of Becker, straight away she noticed the sad look in his eyes. Sarah's body slowly turned as Becker moved to stand with the others, the noise that came out of Sarah's mouth was not human. There it was, a picture of herself in somebody else's abandoned diary.

The next feeling that Sarah felt, scared her to death. She looked down as two hands grabbed her around her waist, and the shouts and screams from the team terrified her even more. She stared into the eyes of Becker, he had run forward and she couldn't work out why. The corners of his beautifully coloured eyes clouded with tears, and that was the last thing Sarah Page saw. The sadness in Captain Becker's eyes as her body was swallowed by an anomaly and a pair of small hands pulling her through.

**A/N; Has somebody kidnapped Sarah? What do you think? **


	3. Sarah's replacement!

**A/N; Thanks to my reviews, keeps me writing! Took my own spin on the ending of Series three, Danny, Abby and Connor never went through the anomaly, Helen disappeared through an anomaly and got trapped there and never managed to destroy the human race anyway. So, the old ARC still exists, Jenny stayed and Sarah was never killed. Well, until now, maybe. **

**;)**

_February, 2014. _

"Ah, Miss Cambridge," James Lester took a long and deliberate walk around to his desk, his throat dry and in need of Whiskey. "Please, do sit down."

Lester eyed the woman suspiciously, he wasn't so sure about this decision. Only a few applications had been sent to him and this one was the one that had been chosen, Melissa Cambridge. He had to admit, she was perfect for the job but she was no Sarah Page. Melissa had glowing references, and an entire three years travelling around the world discovering dinosaur bones and all sorts of things. Lester was impressed to say the least, but there was something odd about this twenty eight year old woman he didn't like.

Melissa extended her hand, a polite smile on her thin lips. "Please, call me Melissa." she straightened her black mini skirt as she sat, her smile had suddenly vanished.

"Miss Cambridge." Lester replied sternly, he really didn't want to be on first name basis with this woman. "I'm sure you are aware of our situation."

Melissa sat still, she didn't flinch or fidget. She showed no sign of being nervous. "Of course I'm aware, James. Sarah Page is missing in action and I am to take over until she returns." she eyed her boss, her deep blue eyes studying the way he flinched in his chair at the mention of Sarah's name.

"Very well," nodded Lester, he then reached over to take more paper work from Melissa, he settled it down beside him. "You understand what we do here, yes?"

Melissa shifted in her seat; she pushed a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "Yes, James. Your team handle the anomalies and the creatures that enter our world, my job is to figure out when and where these anomalies will appear next and how they appear."

"You will stay with our new Lieutenant, Lieutenant Wells," he told her. "He is new here as well as you are, but you both will be called out if there is an alert today. You do not interfere with my team whilst out in the field; you will stay close to Lieutenant Wells and his team. Do you understand?"

"I understand, James. But will I get to meet your team before an alert?" Melissa asked, her voice almost sounded small. She did not want to sound small and frightened in front of James Lester, no way! She cleared her throat and sat up straight, squinting at him like she could barely see where he was.

Lester raised an eyebrow, a sigh escaped him as he told his personal assistant to send in Lieutenant Wells. The boss sat back, he watched the scene in front of him as Lieutenant Wells pushed open his office door. He was tall, very _very _tall. Wells stood beside Melissa, he didn't bother acknowledging she was even in the room. The soldiers hand extended across Lester's desk, firmly, he shook Lester's hand and sat down beside Melissa.

They took in the Lieutenant's appearance, he was middle aged and tanned. Deep scars stretched along his defined cheekbones and Lester figured this Lieutenant would have a couple of stories to tell people. He was dark haired, the ends starting to go grey and his eyes were emerald green. He was dressed in an ARC uniform, ankle and waist holsters and a tough pair of combat boots. Wells was a little scruffy but Lester could deal with scruffy as long as he did his job properly.

"Lieutenant Wells is the name," the soldier smirked to himself. "You'll be with me today, Miss Cambridge." Wells shook her hand, squeezing it a little too hard for her liking. Lieutenant Wells had a faint Italian accent, which explained why his first name was Alexander.

Melissa smiled tightly. "I'm sure it will be a lot of fun, Lieutenant."

Jenny watched, patiently, from the operations room of the ARC. She did not like the way this woman was, how she strutted up the ramp escorted by two soldiers as if she was a queen and she owned the place. How she smiled at Danny and how she looked at him, Jenny didn't like it at all. _Did Becker even know about this? That Sarah was being replaced after two months? _Jenny couldn't really say a thing, she had given up on finding her friend just last week. She was tired of the tears, the sleepless nights and the missions sent out to find her.

The dark circles under Jenny's eyes said it all, she was just tired of everything. The team was always tense whenever they were sent out on an anomaly alert, Becker had insisted that they would wait at least an hour every time before they closed the anomaly. Jenny missed Sarah so much that it hurt, it hurt not to see her friend happy and smiling with Becker. And she couldn't imagine how much it hurt Becker. What if Jenny lost Danny? What would she do without _her_ Danny? The thought of that alone was making her tear up. She couldn't lose Danny, she just couldn't.

"Jenny?" a voice asked from behind her, Jenny turned straight away. She sighed as Abby stood beside her, the blonde stared up at Lester's office once the door whooshed open. "I don't like these two."

Jenny didn't smile, her cold eyes followed the soldier and the replacement of Sarah strut down the ramp. "Neither do I, they both look like bad news."

The two women watched their new colleagues, they both knew Becker had no clue about either of these people joining the team. Abby wondered how Becker would take it, she knew the Captain like the back of her hand. What if he was to finally lose it? Abby wasn't really bothered if Becker shouted at this new soldier and Sarah's replacement, she really didn't; but she didn't want Becker to lose his job for good.

"Ah," grumbled Lester as he arrived, he stood in between Wells, Melissa, Abby and Jenny and hoped they would all get along perfectly. But this was his team, no way was the team going to take nicely to the recruits. "Jennifer Lewis, Abigail Maitland, this is Lieutenant Wells and Melissa Cambridge."

Abby stood still, feeling the cold hand of Connor wrap around her shoulder; the two of them stood completely still and made strong eye contact with their new disliked colleagues. From behind her, Jenny could feel the presence of Danny and Becker. And that was when the tension began, Lester knew this would happen.

Danny was the first to step forward, he wasn't eager to meet these two but it looked like he had no choice. He took in the image of the Lieutenant first, he did not like the look of him. He was no Becker, but Danny shook his hand out of respect.

"Quinn," Danny told him. "Danny Quinn."

"Lieutenant Wells, nice to meet you." Wells stepped forward, shaking the hands of Abby and Jenny first and then Connor and Becker last. There was a grumbled response from the rest of them, apart from Jenny who decided to be the mature one.

"Jennifer Lewis, pleased to meet you Lieutenant." Jenny couldn't be more polite, she took a step back and wrapped her arm around Danny's. She had noticed the behaviour from Wells, the way he looked her up and down and held onto her hand just that little bit longer.

Becker stared Lieutenant Wells down, the two men were the same size. Finally, Wells was the one to look away from Becker's glare. He smirked in triumph. When his gaze landed on the woman beside the Lieutenant, his heart stopped. _Was this Sarah's replacement? _Thought Becker, he could feel his jaw beginning to tighten. Nobody stepped forward this time, nobody said a word to Melissa. The Captain took in her appearance, she was strawberry blonde with blue eyes and thin lips; wearing only a small shirt that hardly covered her breasts and a black mini skirt with heels. She wouldn't last a second out in the field. Becker could feel the anger building up in him, how dare Lester bring in a replacement for Sarah!

"Hello," a smile tugged at Melissa's lips, as if it was a forced smile. "I'm Melissa Cambridge, I'll be helping you with the anomalies." she extended her hand, but no one took it. Melissa made eye contact with Captain Becker, his hard glare made her swallow and step back next to Lieutenant Wells.

_This must be Captain Becker. _Melissa thought to herself, she bit her lip as she glanced at him. He was handsome, dark haired and doe eyed like a fairy tale prince. Her gaze wondered to Becker's right, her eyes landed on the figure of Danny Quinn. Now this man was more her type, brown hair, blue eyes and a cheeky smirk. Melissa didn't fail to realise the tight grip around Danny's arm that belonged to Jenny, but she didn't care. She was determined to win this Danny Quinn over, whatever it took.

Melissa jumped at the sound of the anomaly alert blasting through the main operations room, the red lights almost blinded her. She watched as each team member turned and ran towards their duty, sighing heavily she pretended to be stung by the team. Maybe she would lean on Lieutenant Wells for now.

Wells had noticed the disappointment in Melissa's eyes, he nudged her with his elbow as Lester disappeared up the ramp. "Don't worry, Mel. They'll get used to you." with a smile and a touch of her arm, Wells ran towards the team.

_Melissa was going to have fun, she fixed her eyes on Danny and Becker. A lot of fun._


	4. Cheering up Becker

"Why can't you just follow your orders?!" screamed Becker as he pushed open the double doors of the operations room.

The sound of the doors slamming against the hard concrete walls made Jenny jump as she piled in behind the team, she couldn't blame Becker for being angry. The Captain could feel his knuckles aching with the urge to hit something, how _fucking _dare she! Who did this _bitch _think she was?! Becker couldn't remember the last time he was this angry, pushing the ruffled hair from his face, he threw his gun onto a work station and noticed how quickly the scientists working at the station ran. Was he really that scary? When did his colleagues become scared of him? He was too angry to think about it.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lester had already made his way down the ramp from his office, an angry step in his stride.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Lester yelled, he stopped right in front of Becker and stared straight into his angry closed off eyes. Lester had noticed the angry behaviour Becker had been 'showing off' lately and he didn't like it one bit. Yes, Sarah was gone and yes Lester cared but Becker had lost his way.

On automatic reaction, Becker's hands joined behind his back and his back straightened. His stare intensified as Lester challenged him, Becker's mouth was firmly shut otherwise he would lose his job and he wouldn't give the likes of Melissa the satisfaction.

"Melissa wouldn't stay back when Becker told her, boss. I agree with Becker." Danny said, joining Becker's side. His back was straight as well and Lester guessed that he got that from the Captain, a few seconds later Abby, Connor and Jenny stood right behind Becker.

Melissa's glare hardened, standing next to Lester was definitely her better option. The blonde one was staring at her like she wanted to eat her and the brown haired one she didn't even want to get started on, Danny's girlfriend- No surprise. Well, at least Melissa could put on a little show for Lester and Lieutenant Wells. She chewed on her full red lips and put on her best 'scared but ready to fight' voice.

"Soldier boy over here refused to close the anomaly so I couldn't pull the data from it, I was trying to do my job!" Melissa screamed, she might as well have stomped her foot down like a three year old toddler. Her strawberry blonde hair flicked over her shoulder and her arms were up in the air for effect.

Becker's jaw seemed to tighten that little bit more every time Melissa's annoying voice spoke, it was like listening to a squeaking mouse. "Sir, with all due respect, we wait at least ten minutes every time an anomaly opens." he stayed calm and collective, she wasn't going to force him into an unbreakable anger.

This was the first time Lester had heard of this, since when was this happening? Lester sighed and straightened his tie, breaking his stare from Becker he realised the sad stares from the others behind him. Folding his arms over his chest, he shot a stare over his shoulder. "Leave us. Wells, take Melissa with you."

Jenny couldn't fight the smile on her lips as she watched Lieutenant Wells grab onto Melissa's for arm, he pretty much dragged her away and down into the corridor after the double doors on the other end of the room shut. Silence, that's what Jenny loved. The silence of a room. Now that Melissa's protests had been forced quiet a big sigh was let out from everyone, muscles relaxed and Becker's anger seemed to die down.

Every team member stood still and stared at Becker, nobody wanted to say a word because the next thing they knew, a tear ran down Becker's cheek. The soldier turned on his heel and walked away, his head held as high as he could manage.

_Damn, he loved his Sarah._

_X_

"I'm not going to let somebody else's coffin rest on my conscience." Becker growled, reloading his shot gun as fast as he could as another target slowly moved across the area.

Jenny watched how he stood, his back to her and all his muscles tensed as if he was an ice sculpture ready to break. She noticed how fast his finger pressured against the trigger each time he shot at the target, he was tense and not like he used to be. The Becker she knew would take his time with each shot, not wanting to waste one bullet. He was rogue and angry, that wasn't a good thing for anybody on the team, especially Melissa and the new Lieutenant.

"Sarah is not dead and it wasn't your fault, Becker." Jenny sighed, she chewed on her bottom lip as she leant against the white painted wall, her arms folded over her white and black dotted blouse and she sucked in a breath as Becker turned to face her.

His face full of pain and anger, Becker placed down his shot gun and copied Jenny's body language. Arms crossed over his broad and protected chest. "No, Sarah's not dead and I don't intend on forgetting it. We will find her and until we do, I'm putting in a complaint against Melissa until she decides to agree to keeping the anomalies open for at least ten minutes before we close it. Then she can get her data from them afterwards."

Jenny nodded, taking in all that Becker was telling her. That made perfect sense to her. "I agree with that completely, Becker. But you have to calm down, you can't give her the satisfaction of you losing your job over this." she touched his fore arm, her fingers stroking his jumper underneath his armour in the most friendly way she could master.

The two of them couldn't help the laugh that came from both of them, it was more of a snigger at the fact Jenny was touching his arm in the most awkward way possible. Becker stopped laughing and a smile crept on his face, his head fell in a nod towards Jenny and now he was starting to really appreciate he had friends. _Friends. _That was a big thing for Becker, he had friends. After Sarah fell through the anomaly, Becker had been feeling isolated and alone. But now, now he knew the entirety of the ARC team was on his side and Melissa wasn't about to force him to stop looking for Sarah. He was determined more than ever to get back the love of his life. Becker's head shot towards the door as it whooshed open and Danny's head popped through, he was smiling which was a good sign.

"Lester's agreed to wait ten minutes before closing each anomaly, boss had a right go at Melissa." Danny pointed behind him at no particular person, it was more or less the wall and Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"Said she was disrespectful to Sarah and told her if Melissa was to tell you to close the anomaly before Sarah could get through, she would be fired straight away and chucked into an anomaly." Danny clapped his hands together and had the biggest, smuggest smile on his face.

Jenny winked at him and joined his side, her eyes travelled down to Danny's big hand and slipped her own hand into his. She looked up at him, both of them making the eye contacted they needed to keep themselves strong for Becker and for Sarah. "I'd happily be the one to throw her through an anomaly, she's been giving you googly eyes since she got here."

"What?!" Danny almost screamed, his eyes grew wide with shock and he looked like he was about to be hit by a huge truck. _Clearly didn't know,_ thought Jenny as her head fell against his shoulder. The man had no clue.

Becker smirked. "Don't worry Danny boy, you've got me to save you from the claws of Melissa and I'm pretty sure she has her greedy little eyes on Lieutenant Wells too." his hand grabbed Danny around the back of his neck and pushed him towards the door, his laughter filling Danny's ear.

Jenny clutched onto Danny's hand, nobody was going to take her man from her. Especially the little _bitch _that was messing with Becker, Jenny was prepared to have a cat fight with the _whore _if she had to! Jenny was tempted to tell Danny about Lieutenant Wells and how he held onto Jenny's hand a little longer when they first met him and the six times she had caught him staring at certain parts of her body. She decided not to because she liked to see both Danny and Becker happy.

_Her boys were happy, and so was she._

Becker eventually let go of Danny's neck and his smile lasted on his face until he pushed the double doors open, he couldn't help the glare and tense face he made once he stormed past Melissa. She looked like a deer caught in headlights and Becker absolutely loved it. All three of them reached Abby and Connor, Becker putting on the bravest face he could as his hand slapped Connor on the back.

"Hey, are you ok now mate?" Connor asked, he held onto Becker's shoulder like his life depended on it and his other arm wrapped tightly around Abby's small waist.

Becker nodded. "I'm ok, I'm ok." he sounded like he was reassuring himself rather than reassuring Connor.

After a couple of moments of silence, Danny's head span around and in his chirpy usual voice he turned to Becker. "How about we go over to Connor and Abby's place and have a movie night? It'll be fun, couple of beers, I'm sure it will cheer soldier boy up." his hand slapped Becker's back and the soldier couldn't fight the grunt he made.

A glare from Becker was shot Danny's way. "Don't call me soldier boy and yeah that would cheer me up, if it's ok with Abs and Connor." he looked towards Abby more than he did Connor, everyone knew exactly who was wearing the trousers in their relationship.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, that's fine, I'd love that." she glared at Connor as he nodded too, luckily she knew he was just messing around like his usual Connor like self otherwise he would be getting a hard slap to the head. She couldn't help giggling at his enthusiastic nodding and neither could the others.

Connor had noticed Lieutenant Wells from a far and squinted his eyes at what he was doing, behind the huge glass Wells was 'working his magic' against Melissa and Connor couldn't help but notice it. "Looks like Lieutenant Wells is having his own flirting at work disaster." he pointed towards the two and moved away as quick as he could in case Abby smacked him for prying on other colleagues business but she didn't seem to care much. In fact, she started to laugh.

Connor loved it like this, he loved that they were laughing and that they were all happy. He loved his family like this, he loved each and every member of his family and he couldn't wait until Sarah got back because that would mean a huge family reunion.

_Connor's family reunion. _

X

"What films have you got?" Becker asked after they had all settled down on the sofa, it was his job to select the film. Not that he was asked to, he didn't give anybody else the choice.

Flipping through the films stored underneath the TV, Becker caught sight of an entire film set of Star Wars AND Star Trek films. Becker couldn't help the inner nerd he had inside of him, but he was more of a super hero kind of guy.

"All Star Wars and Star Trek films, we have action films, romance, comedy, western and paranormal." Connor grinned proudly, his arm wrapping around Abby as he pulled Abby's favourite pink blanket over them, it only just about reached his feet.

Jenny sat up almost straight away, her arms flapping about like she was trying to swat a wasp and Danny looked just as terrified laying right underneath her. "We cannot watch a paranormal film! I don't mind the Paranormal Activity films but I am not watching anything gory or creepy." she nodded in both Connor's and Becker's direction and gave each of them her famous glare. _Oh, she meant it alright._

Danny's head popped up from behind her, the white fluffy blanket covering him right up to his neck. "Don't worry Jen, I'll look after you and save you from the non-existent ghosts and fake blood." his cheeky grinned earned him a slap around the head but not hard enough to make it hurt.

Danny's arm wrapped around her waist, he pulled Jenny down underneath the blanket like he was a monster catching the typical girl who always screamed in horror movies and fell over something ridiculous like her own feet or a stick.

"Why does apple juice look like pee but taste like apples?" Abby asked innocently, she honestly had no idea! _Why did apple juice look like pee but taste like apples? _

Everyone burst out into laughter as Becker chose Paranormal Activity to watch, the first one. He couldn't help laughing himself and he found himself wondering why did apple juice look like pee but taste like apples? He never thought about that and he knew if Sarah was here she would tell them exactly why apple juice looked like pee but tasted like apples, because it 'just did.' as Sarah would always explain things. _It just did. _

Sighing heavily, Becker stood to sit on a single chair. He hated that word, _single. _He wasn't single in any way possible. Slumping his heavy body down, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Abby, Connor, Jenny and Danny started to recover from their giggling fit. He managed a smile, but it didn't feel like it was enough. His eyebrows shot up and he tried to stand up before he even realised what was happening, Connor had basically jumped into his lap with a big grin on his face.

"Temple!" Becker screeched, his arms flew up like he was having a fit and he couldn't understand why this was happening!

Connor clung to him, his arms trying to battle against Becker's as he tried to remove him. He was like a little slug that wouldn't get off him. Becker did find it just a little bit funny and so did the others, eventually he gave up trying to get Connor off of him until the other man jumped back onto the other sofa to join Abby. After two hours of screaming, shouting, jumping in the air and Jenny literally running to the bathroom screaming 'I think I've wet myself!' Becker and the team started to settle down, Connor had made sure to drag Becker over to the huge sofa they were all laying on.

Becker's head fell back as his eyes closed shut in a deep and rather needed sleep since he had lost Sarah, all he needed was the support of his best friends and he knew he would be ok until Sarah came back to him. He just knew, looking at Connor cuddled up to Abby and Jenny cuddled up to a sleeping Danny; he would protect this team, no matter what.

_He promised inside his head that he would give up his life for these four people and he would give up his life to have Sarah back safely. _

**A/N; Took me pretty much ALL day to write this chapter, (While watching Liverpool vs Manchester City so be happy I gave up that time to take my eyes off of the screen! 3-2 COME ON, LIVERPOOL FAN! ;D) **

**I'm quite proud of myself that my attention span lasted this long. Usually it only lasts a few seconds! I hope my readers like it because I worked my ass off today ;) ;)**


	5. Sarah's terror and Jenny's tears

_Ten years into the future._

"_What do you suggest we do with her? She was supposed to be dead ten years ago along with Helen Cutter." a voice snapped, it was quiet and harsh. The voice was rough and definitely belonged to a man._

"_We can't just lock her up and throw away the key, we need to send her back to her own time! Or we need to find the anomaly that leads to her original death, right? That's what Cutter would do." another man's voice spoke up, his voice was much calmer and softer. _

"_Why did you take her in the first place? I don't understand, everything turned out ok? When we ventured through that anomaly, everything was how it was as it is now." a female voice spoke, she was quiet and her accent sounded like old English. _

_Another voice, this time his voice was soft but not calm. "Emily, nothing through that anomaly was how it was supposed to be."_

_Sarah's eyes fluttered open, her heart raced. What were they talking about? Who were these people? Who was Emily? Where was Becker? A thousand questions flowed through Sarah's head, her head fell backwards as she took in her surroundings. The ceiling was falling apart and the place was almost over grown with green splodges she made out as dead leaves. Her head pounded with pain she'd never experienced before and the palm of her hands were sweating with fear, she tried to move her hands when she realised they were bound behind the metal chair she was sat on._

_Dead ten years ago? With Helen Cutter? Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing! She felt her chest tighten, she couldn't breathe. Think, Sarah, think! She thought to herself, thinking of Becker calmed her down. Becker's smile, Becker's laugh, Becker's voice. Her breathing was even again and the palm of her hands weren't so sweaty, she needed to do what Becker would do in a situation like this. Stay calm and collective, head held high. Do not break._

_Sarah could smell the damp around her and there was no light. The only light was through the locked door in front of her where she could hear the voices coming from, now that she was more alert and awake, she wanted to see them. She wanted to see the people who tore her from her life because they had messed with the anomalies. Holding in a deep breath, she glared ahead as the door slowly unlocked and slid open. She tried to work out the face that ran towards her but she didn't recognise him, he was tall and wore a brown leather jacket. _

_The last thing she saw was the colour of the man's eyes, green and vibrant. Or were they blue? She didn't know. _

"_Shhh." the Irish accent hushed her, his voice soft and warming. _

_The next thing she felt was a numbness in her neck and her eyes closed again. Her last thought of Becker finding her._

_X_

Becker woke with a headache, his hand running over the rough areas of his face. He acknowledged where he was- Abby and Connor's house. Sitting up, he felt the immediate pain in his neck and lightly touched it in attempt to stop the pain. Must have laid funny on it and looking back to where he was laying, he noticed he was quite close to Connor. Remembering last night cheered him up straight away, a smile rose on his face.

Stretching like a cat, Becker yawned and folded his arms over his chest. One eye open, he noticed Jenny had sat up. Her hair was a mess, make up smudged over her face and Danny's chest. She stretched out like she was the only one in the room and her eyes widened in fear as she noticed Becker staring at her.

"Sorry," yawned Jenny, rubbing the make-up from her eyes. "I didn't realise you were awake, or in fact, where I was. How long have you been up?"

"About two minutes," Becker replied curtly, his eyes following Jenny's. "Are you ok? You look like you haven't slept in days."

Jenny had dark bags underneath her eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept in months rather than days. Glancing down to Danny, she smiled as she gently raked her fingers through his hair. He looked cute when he slept, she never noticed before. Straightening her hair with her own fingers, Jenny looked to Abby and Connor. Connor's head was in Abby's lap and fast asleep, she swore that she could hear him snoring. Becker was right, Jenny hadn't been sleeping properly since Sarah fell through the anomaly. It was different last night, last night she slept fine on Danny's chest. But someone in the room, whether it was Becker, Connor or Abby, she felt safe around and that allowed her to sleep perfectly.

Jenny looked straight ahead at Becker. "I don't know, I just haven't been sleeping well." she nodded at him and stood up, her legs feeling slightly funny as she numbly walked towards the bathroom; careful not to wake the others.

After a couple of hours, both Jenny and Becker had brushed their teeth with their fingers from lack of toothbrushes and washed their faces with warm water. Sitting down with a cup of hot coffee, Becker pulled out today's newspaper. Glancing from the paper to Jenny, he couldn't help but frown. Her hands were wrapped warmly around the coffee mug, she looked like she was in deep thought and Becker couldn't help but stare. What was she thinking about? Why wasn't she drinking her coffee? Why did she look so tired? Leaning forward and placing the newspaper down onto the table, he decided to ask her.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Becker asked shortly, his tone was soft and quiet like it had always been talking to Jenny.

"I'm ok," she huffed, she didn't sound annoyed but she didn't sound too pleased that Becker had asked her.

Since when did Becker become so interested in any bodies lives? Swirling her finger around in a circle on the table, she could hear the light scratch of her nail against the wood. Maybe it was a good idea to open up to Becker, maybe he had a secretive side to him that could talk about things?

"No, you know what, I'm not ok. I miss Sarah, I miss her a lot and I can't sleep because I think about Sarah being torn apart by a creature whilst we are all sat here being forced to accept that she's dead and she's not coming back. We have Melissa replacing Sarah for goodness sake, how could Lester let that happen? And Danny won't talk to me and I can't talk to Danny and things are so stressful and I just don't know how to handle it anymore."

Jenny took a big breath, her hands covering her face to stop the sob coming out of her mouth. She didn't want to wake the others, especially not Danny. Becker stared at her, his face still and his eyes cold. The mention of Sarah made his body run cold and his spine tingle, he couldn't bare to think about what had happened to Sarah. Was she alive still? Had she been killed? Was she surviving? But right now, he needed to comfort his friend the best he could.

Reaching across, Becker's hand slid across Jenny's. He continued to stare at his fingers intertwining over hers as she caught her breath, Becker didn't need to say anything, all he needed to do was keep comforting her. Both Becker and Jenny jumped apart like shrapnel, Jenny moving to the other side of the room as Connor walked into the kitchen, holding up his phone. They were acting like they had done something wrong.

"Um, guys, there's an anomaly. Melissa and Lieutenant Wells are already out there," Connor said tiredly, his eyebrows were frowned in confusion at the sudden jump apart from the two.

"It's in a zoo, I'll promise not to shoot the manager again, Jenny."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh, her head in her hands as she shook her head, discreetly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Understood." Becker confirmed with a direct nod.

**A/N: I think I like this chapter, I had to take it down and put more into each chapter which means all my reviews are gone, oh well! That's ok, as long as I know people are viewing it.**


	6. What have we got?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And Bumblebee; I'm sure they will. . . Eventually! ;) And this chapter is a lot of Danny/Jenny.**

"What have we got?" Jenny demanded, clutching onto her cardboard cup of coffee she had bought from a shop on the way there. She drove in a separate car to Becker, not wanting to remember their weird encounter that morning.

Melissa turned to face her, the two of them moving past a line of people that were trying to get out of the way. "Wells is down by the sighting with his team and with the guy who saw it, he described it as if it was some type of big bird."

"Oh great," Jenny rolled her eyes in annoyance, picking up her walking speed to get to Wells as quick as she could.

"Just what I need today."

Danny watched from a far as Jenny and Melissa walked together towards the reported sighting, Danny had never felt this emotionally apart from Jenny. The last time she had been like this was when they were friends and she had only just lost Cutter- Danny sometimes found himself wondering if Jenny was really over Cutter. He sighed and sat on the bonnet of Becker's new pick-up truck, thinking to himself as civilians walked past him; asking him all sorts of questions he chose to ignore. Danny missed Sarah, he missed her just as much as everybody else did but what was left of his and Jenny's relationship was what mattered more. He took a deep breath as he remembered the first moment he met Jenny Lewis.

_-Flashback-_

_Danny growled under his breath, he leant against the weak wooden post of the abandoned house and wondered what sort of people were about to walk out of the house. Taking a deep breath, he heard the click of the front door and a loud female voice filled his ears. It wasn't what he expected, he expected it to be a man and a couple of other men that were government officials sniffing around the house his younger brother disappeared in. But, so far it sounded like a woman talking to other people. _

"_Well that was eventful," the female voice said, her voice was soft but that didn't kill his anger. He was angry and ready to blow._

_Slipping his ID from his jacket pocket, he flipped it open and showed it to whoever was behind him. He was a cop, a detective and the only reason he had become a detective was to find his brother, Patrick. Keeping his face detached and unemotional, he clenched his jaw. "It's a nice place, isn't it?"_

"_Care to explain what you're doing here?" _

"_Just visiting." her voice had become higher and a lot more panicked, but Danny knew this woman was smirking at him as if she knew more than him. He hated people like that. He slipped his wallet shut and started to turn._

"_Well, from the way I see it, you're either burglars," he started to speak, hands in his pockets. "Or trespassers." _

_Danny had to fight himself from smiling as he caught sight of the woman that had spoken to him, the voice of an angel matched her appearance. Her hair was brown, curly and reached her shoulders. She wore black trousers, black boots, a black jacket and a black belt wrapped tightly at her waist. Danny had guessed this woman liked the colour black. He acknowledged the other two behind her but he didn't pay much attention other than one was a blonde haired girl and the other a dark haired boy. _

_The woman stepped down the steps one by one. "Do we look like burglars to you?" she stood merely in front of him but Danny didn't concentrate on that. He was too busy glaring at the dark haired idiot who laughed at this woman's stupid joke. _

_He chewed on his lip. "Well, I'm pretty sure I've seen laughing boy in a wanted poster yeah." his face dull, he glanced up at the boy. Boy, he was going to have fun arresting him. _

"_Is he talking about me?" the boy asked the girl next to him, the grin not moving from his face. He still thought it was funny. Danny watched as the blonde nodded. Hm, the blonde girl was a smart one. _

_Danny's eyes moved back to the older woman. "Oi, officer?" she asked, pointing her finger at him. His face still cold as stone, he paid attention to her rather than the laughing boy in the background. He tried his best not to laugh, in some way it was quite a funny situation now that the woman had said 'Oi' to him._

_And in some way, he was a little annoyed. "Detective Constable, Quinn. And you are?"_

_She stopped for a moment and stared at him, now he could tell he had made her tick. Smirking, his eyes followed her as she turned to look at the 'For Sale' sign. Really? Did she not think he had done his homework before he came up here? He knew she was some sort of government official. _

"_We're property developers." she said with distaste, she was forced into saying it. He could tell by the fake smile on her face. The liar._

"_You're lying," Danny said, he didn't smirk nor did he make any other sort of expression on his face. "I should arrest you all but to be quite frank I can't be bothered, you people aren't worth the paper work, now go." turning to let them pass, he stared at them._

_The dark haired woman straightened her jacket, as if she was trying to gain some of her pride back. Danny could tell she was a proud woman. The blonde pulled her bag over her shoulder and the dark haired boy followed like a puppy. Danny couldn't help but stare at the dark haired woman._

_He would see her again, he knew it._

_-End of flashback-_

Danny took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face, waking up this morning without Jenny beside him wasn't normal. He didn't feel right if he woke up and Jenny wasn't there. He never thought that him and Jenny would ever happen, he never would have guessed they would be together. Jumping from the hood of Becker's car, he slapped Becker's back and pushed him forward. The team followed after Becker and Danny, Connor walked beside Danny with a tranq gun in his hand and Abby by the side of Connor with a weapon in her hand. Danny pushed his chest forward, his shoulders rolling as if he was in an angry stride. Danny couldn't imagine being anywhere without Jenny and he was going to make sure that he never was without her.

By time the others had gotten there, Wells and his team were spread out around the open anomaly. By looks of it, Wells had done as he had been told and followed the rules of Lester. Both Jenny and Melissa were standing right in front of the anomaly, turning their heads one by one as they talked between them. Danny didn't feel too alright about this, Jenny was distancing herself again and talking to people she didn't even like. He watched her as she sipped her coffee, that same fake smile he had seen back in two thousand and nine when he had first met her. He didn't like it one bit.

"Lieutenant, has there been any creature incursions?" Becker asked shortly, he was acting as if nothing had happened and almost a flicker of his old self returned. He rested his heavy shot gun on his shoulder, his favourite gun.

"Yeah, but just the one." Wells insisted, he placed his gun back into its holster and nodded towards Melissa.

"Melissa and I have already had a chat with him, he was pretty startled but the medics took him away for an examination, he could only describe what it looked like before he had a panic attack. We could go and get him right -"

"No, no. That won't be necessary, Lieutenant. Let's just find this creature and get it back through the anomaly." Jenny interjected, her voice was colder and sent chills down Becker's spine. The last time he remembered her like this was when Cutter was murdered. Becker had noticed how Jenny refused to look at him, it was as if she was disgusted in him.

Danny stood arms crossed, staring at the light flickers of the anomaly. He agreed with Jenny, find the creature and get out of here as quick as they could. "I agree with Jenny, we need to find the creature and put it back through the anomaly ASAP."

Jenny smiled in his direction, turning on her heel as she ran a hand through her hair and made her way over to Abby and Connor. She still hadn't glanced at Becker and she could feel the icy stare he was giving her at the back of her head. She couldn't understand why, but now everything with Becker felt awkward and tense and she decided to stay away from him as much as she could.

"Ok listen up," Danny said loudly, clasping his hands together to get the attention of everybody. "Wells, Melissa and Lieutenant Wells' team, I want you to go the south side of the zoo to search for the creature. Becker's men I want you to go North in search and me and the team will go east."

Connor's eyebrows frowned in confusion. "What about west? Who's gonna search in that area, mate?" slow stares answered Connor's question.

"Connor, we're standing in the west area." Melissa explained slowly and deliberately, her hands being used as an explanation as she drew a pretend circle around herself.

Giggles were heard around the area as Abby patted her boyfriend on the shoulder, for a smart man he really could be thick sometimes!


	7. The Dodo

**A/N: Thanks to the reviews! I'm trying to change it up as much as possible ;)**

"I guess the guy forgot to mention that this little fella was just a dodo?" Abby questioned, the blonde glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but smirk at Connor.

Jenny found herself smiling, she crouched down beside Abby and watched the small dodo waddle around them. "I remember these guys, I remember Nick telling us we should get them through the anomaly before we upset Darwin."

Connor blinked and stared at the back of Jenny's head, a silence fell around all of them. "What did you just say?" his voice was assertive and loud.

Jenny frowned and looked around at Connor like he had suddenly grown two heads. "I said about Nick telling us we should get them through the anomaly before we upset Darwin?"

Danny's eyebrows raised so far up his forehead they almost disappeared. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact Jenny had mentioned Cutter twice now or the fact Connor was confused about it and sounded just slightly angry. Becker and Danny shared a glance, neither of them had any clue what was happening.

"Oh my god," Abby breathed, her eyes widened in sudden shock. "Cutter was right."

Connor knelt down beside Jenny, he watched her as if she was some kind of animal in the zoo. Like she was a creature, like he didn't even know her. "Jenny, you weren't there." he stared at her, his hands rested against her now cold arms. "It was just me, Captain Ryan, Abby, Stephen and Cutter."

"Cutter was telling the truth, Claudia Brown was real." Abby swallowed.

Becker frowned, his shot gun almost falling from his shoulder. "Claudia Brown? Who's Claudia Brown?"

"I could ask the same question." Danny growled, arms folding over his chest.

Becker watched the dodo in front of them, nobody was paying attention to it. He couldn't blame them, it sounded like Jenny had said something she wasn't supposed to say. More to the fact, she was never there in the first place. Becker squinted his eyes, he moved forward and crept behind the dodo. He might as well catch it, he was no use standing there listening to something he had no clue about. Reaching for a cage that had been sitting by Connor's equipment, he slowly lured the dodo into the cage and lifted it onto his shoulder. Job done.

He stared ahead and watched the conversation bounce between Abby, Jenny, Connor and Danny.

"That was written inside Helen's diary, that specific sentence. The diary Sarah had." Abby said, she was talking directly to Danny. Mentioning Sarah stung Becker, but only for a little while. After a long time, it stops hurting, even if it is just a little bit.

"Do you remember how Helen made that clone of Cutter?" Connor asked shortly, standing Jenny up in front of them. "Do you think Jenny could have been a clone? But something went wrong and she became too human? She had a childhood, a real life?"

Jenny swallowed. "What are you talking about? That's not true, I'm not a clone!"

"Connor, you can't be serious?" Becker questioned.

Connor nodded to Jenny. "We need to get you back to the ARC."

X

_-Flashback-_

_Becker stood leant against the doorway of Cutter's office, one arm crossed over his chest and the other by his face as he rested his chin on his hand. He watched Sarah concentrate on something on her desk, it looked like some sort of plan of anomalies. Becker still couldn't quite grab the concept of 'Anomalies' they seemed pretty useless to him, kind of like the weather. You wouldn't want it to be snowing, but you kind of like it anyway because of the fun in it. Becker wouldn't call these anomalies 'fun' but they did interest both him and the team. Especially Sarah and Cutter, he had noticed. _

"_Cutter," Sarah huffed, she stood up and Becker couldn't take his eyes away from her. He could see Cutter slam his hands against the window sill in front of him, he couldn't tell if he was angry or distracted. _

"_This guy was eaten by a giant scorpion in the Silurian dessert," she said it like it was a statement rather than a question, her hand was in the air to prove her point. "I'd say that makes him fairly dead." her hand rested against her hip and Becker liked the sassy side of Sarah, it made him smile._

_Cutter shook his head, his tone full of distaste. "I didn't say it made sense."_

"_Alright," Becker muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he decided to give out his own opinion. Maybe he would make light of the situation. "It's his identical twin?" he rested his hand against the desk, a quick glance at Sarah as he propped himself up onto her desk. _

_He leaned close to Sarah and he could smell the strawberry sent of her hair and the mint on her breath, before he could speak to Sarah, he turned his attention back to Cutter. The Professor stood still, looking ahead in a serious stare._

"_So what's he doing here then, going through my laundry?" _

_There was a long moment of silence, Becker side way glanced Sarah who was staring at him with a dull expression. Becker thought for a second, he needed to make Sarah laugh or smile. Either one was good. _

"_You killed his brother," he said with a serious face, until the childish side of him broke him out into a big smirk. "So he steals your shirt." Becker glanced across at Sarah, a low grumble of a laugh came from him. Sarah did the same, but she did try to hide it when she looked down at the desk. _

"_Look, you said it yourself, it doesn't make sense." _

_Cutter didn't find it funny. "There's another option, Helen." he didn't turn to look at them, but Becker himself looked down at the floor. "Maybe she's got something to do with it, she employed the guy before."_

_Becker hummed, the stare of Sarah burning into the side of his head. "Hm, what so now she's brought him back from the dead?" there was a silence, Cutter didn't say a word. "Well, she's scarier than I thought." he glanced to Sarah, eyebrows raised._

"_You can't even begin to guess," Cutter sighed, his voice low. Becker straightened up. "Rule number one, if something inexplicable happens, Helen's usually behind it. Trust me, she's back." _

_Becker swallowed, he glanced to Sarah and watched her hold in a breath. Whatever was to happen, Becker swore to himself that Sarah would always be the first priority to keep safe. _

_-End of flashback-_

Becker pinched the bridge of his nose, why was he still feeling like this? He needed to be motivated, he needed to find Sarah, he needed to do something to change the way things were. Becker stood and growled in frustration, almost stumbling out of his bathroom.

Once he reached his living room, he carefully sat and switched on the TV. He remembered he had the video in there from last night, of Sarah's and Becker's first Christmas together. He smiled slightly to himself, the clips of Sarah's face close up made him stare at the screen, she was so beautiful. _She_ _still is beautiful_, Becker thought to himself as he chewed on his nail. He needed to find Sarah.

_And fast._

**A/N: This chapter was pretty shit but it had to be quick because I won't be writing for a while, I hope my readers enjoy it**


End file.
